The description relates to a semiconductor component, including an edge construction for a semiconductor component.
In semiconductor components such as, for instance, power transistors with trench cells, in the off-state case of the semiconductor component an electric field boosting occurs in the transition region from the cell array toward the edge construction. The edge construction serves for laterally reducing a reverse voltage. The curvatures of the equipotential lines which occur in this region in the off-state case entail increased field strengths, whereby the blocking capability of the component and the magnitude of an avalanche current flowing non-destructively at electrical breakdown can be limited. A semiconductor component whose edge construction enables an advantageous electric field profile with regard to the off state/breakdown state of the component would be desirable.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.